The Cabin
by Kristinatothechambers
Summary: Jake,Katie,Elli,Clare,Adam,Alli and Bianca decide to go to Jake's cabin for the weekend. Will things go as they expected? *Horror story*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope you like this new horror story I'm writing. Credits to my friend Alexa. She helped with this story so please enjoy, favorite, and review. Thanks!**

**Jake's Pov**

"Clare!" I yelled down the stairs loudly. I went into my room waiting her to come upstairs. I heard her footsteps finally approach. "What?" she asked in an annoyed tone. I rolled my eyes. She's been acting like this ever since we broke up. "Well are you going to say anything?" she asked. "I'm trying to get ready for school and I only have fifteen minutes left" she continued.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with Katie and I to Glen's cabin this weekend" I told her. "and watch you and Katie make out? No thanks". I scoffed. "You can bring Eli and some other friends". "I'll ask Eli" she said as she walked out. I turned to my closet and picked out a plain blue tee shirt for school and some jeans. I combed my hair and put on my sneakers. Then, I grabbed my bookbag and walked downstairs. "Clare, do you need a ride to sch-". I noticed she was gone. Eli probably picked her up already. I went into my van and drove off to school.

**Clare's Pov**

I opened the door to Eli's hearse. "Hey beautiful" he said after I sat down in the passenger seat. I smiled. "Good morning" I told him. He smirked. He started to drive off. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to Jake's cabin with Katie and him". "Sounds good, just us?" he asked. "I'm planning to invite others" I said. "Like who?" "Um Adam, Alli, and Drew." I replied. "Can't wait" he said smirking.

I opened the door of Eli's hearse when we arrived at Degrassi. As soon as I stepped out Alli ran up to me. "Hey Clare!" she screamed. "Hey Alli" I giggled. She hugged me. We walked up the front steps of Degrassi. She started to rant about her and Drew and how Bianca was trying to ruin their relationship. I looked back to see Eli talking to Adam already. I figured he would already invite him to our trip.

Finally Alli was done with her rant. It's not that I didn't care, it's just that I heard this story so many times. "Hey I was wondering if you and Drew wanted to go to Jake's cabin this weekend along with me,Elli,Katie, and Adam. She squealed. "Of coarse!" she yelled. "This is going to be so much fun" she said. "Don't get to excited" I said.

Drew came behind us. "Hey guys" he told me and Alli. He kissed Alli and turned to us. "Drew, want to come with us and some others to Jake's cabin this weekend" Alli asked Drew. "Uh sure" he smiled. Suddenly, I saw Bianca behind Drew. "What cabin?" she asked. "Can I come Drew?" she smirked. "s-sure" he stuttered. She walked off and smirked. Alli hit him upside the head. "What do you think your doing!" she yelled. "I just invited her to be nice". "Is that fine by you Clare?" Drew asked. Fine with me I said. This is going to be fun

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this new horror story. Stay tuned to find out what happens at the cabin. Thanks for reading. Please review! ~Kristina**


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's Pov

I hurried down the halls to my last class. I was so tired. Tomorrow was the day I finally get to go to the cabin with everyone. I just needed to get through history class. I sat down in the front of the classroom. I couldn't pay attention to anything the teacher was saying. I kept thinking of what tomorrow is going to be like. Finally class ended and I rushed out of the classroom to find Eli.

"Wait up Clare!" I heard someone call from behind. I turned around. "Hey Dallas" I said with a small smile. I forgave him after all the things he did to me and my friends. "I was wondering if I can come to the cabin with you guys" he asked. "I don't know Dallas, if this is a way of getting Alli to go out with you, it isn't going to work because she's with Drew". Alli was getting tired of him. I don't even if Eli would be okay with him coming. "It's not, I just want to get to know you guys better and just hang out" Dallas said. "I guess you could come".

I walked down the front steps of Degrassi. I looked around but there was no sign of Eli. I felt someone hug me from behind. I smiled. "Hey Elli". "Hey blue eyes" he said as he kissed my cheek. "Do you need a ride home?" he asked. "Yeah I'd like that". I sat down in Eli's hearse. We talked about tomorrow and how we would drive there in his car with Adam and Alli. Finally, we got to my house. I would invite him but I was just planning on sleeping until tomorrow. I stepped out of the car and walked in. I walked upstairs and into my room and just fell on the bed and fell asleep.

"Claaaaare wake up" Jake kept screaming. I didn't want to get up since it was only 8 but he wanted to get there early. "Claaaaaare!" he said again. "I'M UP!" I shouted annoyed. I got up and brushed my teeth. I put on blue jeans with a pink tee shirt. I packed pajamas and an extra outfit since I'll be sleeping there. I curled my hair a little to make it neater. I grabbed the bag and went outside. Eli was already there.

I saw Eli smirk through the window. I walked up to the car but before I opened it I waved goodbye to Jake. I sat down in the hearse. "Hey Adam" I smiled. "Hey Clare" he replied. "This is going to be a long ride guys" Eli said. For hours they talked about comic books. I decided to take a nap. When I woke up it was already getting kind of dark. We were driving up to the cabin. Katie and Jake were already there along with Drew and Alli. We all went inside and unpacked.

"So what are we gonna do" Bianca asked. "We just got here" Alli said rolling her eyes. "It's okay we can play truth or dare for now since it's dark outside" I suggested. We sat in a circle. "I'll go first" Bianca said. "Drew, truth or dare?". "Truth" he said. "If you could date anyone at Degrassi other than Alli, who would it be?"she asked. Alli scoffed. "Um I guess if it couldn't be Alli then I would pick you" he answered. Bianca smirked. "Excuse me?" Alli said. "Alli calm down it was just a truth question and you know that I'm with you" Drew said. "Yeah whatever" Alli rolled her eyes. "I'll go next" Alli suggested. "Clare, truth or dare?". It was getting boring so I decided to pick dare. "Dare" I said acting brave. "I dare you to call K.C and tell him you want him back so bad and that you'll do anything for him". Everyone laughed. I got my phone out and dialed his number. "Hello?" "Hey K.C , I'm just calling to tell you that I want you back really bad" I said as I giggled. "Clare you know I'm with Jenna right?" "But I'll do anything for you and Jenna won't" I said. "Clare you know I can't" "Sure you can, I know you want a piece of this" I said laughing. I quickly hung up the phone. "Happy?" I asked. Alli laughed.

We continued playing and laughing. Until we heard banging on the door. "Guys who is that?" Katie shrieked. Jake got up to open the door. We all looked up. "Well who was that?" Alli asked. "Theres nobody there" Jake said confused. "It's probably just a kid that decided to pull a prank". We all went back to talking, until the lights started to flicker. "Ugh I hate the power here" Bianca said. "Then why did you come?" Alli asked rolling her eyes. "Why are you alive?" Bianca replied. "Guys just stop, can we try and enjoy this?" Drew suggested. The lights completely shut off. "I'm going to call my dad and ask what's up with the power here" Jake said getting his phone. "No service". We heard banging again except this time is was louder. "Make it stop!" Alli yelled. "Uh guys.. why is there blood on the window?" Bianca said shaking.


End file.
